


Budapest

by WoundedSoul



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Budapest, F/M, Fluff, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, What Happened in Budapest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoundedSoul/pseuds/WoundedSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat and Clint are in Budapest for an important mission against Hydra. They take a moment to relax in a coffee shop, only for a beautiful woman to catch Clint's eye and change his life forever. </p><p>Elizabeth 'Beth' Reinstein never could resist dark, brooding men. And from the moment she notices the mysterious man named Clint, she craves him with every fibre of her being. If only she knew who he really was, and what she was setting herself up for in getting involved in his line of work. </p><p>This story begins with Beth's first person POV. I'm sure that we will get inside some other character's heads in time.</p><p>Tags will be updated as we go along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Budapest

_It's like Budapest all over again._

_You and I remember Budapest very differently._

*~*~*

I watched over the rim of my mug as the pair stepped into the café. A gust of cold winter wind followed them inside, bringing in a flurry of snowflakes that clung to their shoulders and powdered the entrance. The man was annoyed as he dusted the snow from himself, a slight shiver coursing through him as he looked at the shorter woman with dyed red hair and shifting eyes who hardly registered the fact that it was 5°C outside. Few tourists came to this part of Budapest, and it was quite obvious that at least the gentleman was foreign. Probably American judging by his mannerisms and movements, though the woman was more subtle and difficult to read. It was always easy to point out those from my home country, but then again I had been in Budapest for several years and had lost much of my ‘American ways’. 

They ordered their drinks and I busied myself by opening my book and pretending to read the pages before me. It was pretty rare that something  _ this  _ interesting happened. Every day I saw the same locals that were as familiar to me as my own face, but none intrigued me like this pair. And certainly none were as handsome as the dark-haired man carrying his and his lady’s orders as he dutifully followed behind her. 

_ ‘His lady.’ As in you should not be staring at him with your mouth open while acting like you are actually interested in this Nuclear Physics jumble.  _ The irritated voice in my head was right, though I admitted it grudgingly. Still every few moments my gaze drifted back, taking in dark brown eyes and a brow that seemed permanently furrowed. His heavy coat covered much of his frame, but something in his movements told me there were strong muscles beneath those layers of wool. He was attempting to conceal himself at the small corner table, but I had been at this game too long not to notice the fine details. Which at this moment might not have been such a good thing as I let my mind wonder to what he was trying you keep hidden beneath. 

I looked to his partner to size up my competition, noting she was beyond beautiful as a frown crossed my lips. Green eyes, perfect nose, and a body that no gym would ever give me as she slipped off her light jacket and took her seat across from him with hardly a glance in his direction. 

Good. Maybe they were not as intimate as I had originally guessed. My assumptions were a bit off today, probably because my mind was preoccupied wondering what it would be like to taste his-

Ah crap! The lady had taken notice of my ogling. Emerald eyes locked with mine, and a heated blush crept over my cheeks as she shot me a sly grin. I attempted to hide behind my book, but I clearly saw her lean close to him and motion towards me as she whispered low.

I debated on getting up and leaving. Running was a far better option than sitting here and having that red headed vixen giggle about my attraction to her incredibly handsome boyfriend- or not boyfriend. Friend maybe? Yes, let's hope for friend. 

I had almost made up my mind to stand and leave my now cold café sitting half full, when a shadow fell over me and I looked up to see the tanned Adonis looming above. 

_ Shit!  _ My inner voice squeaked and I agreed. I gave him a nervous smile as I shut my book and tried to act natural. I had to breath, or maybe not breath so much. Hyperventilation would cause me to pass out in the floor, and that was the only thing that could be worse than the situation currently before me. 

“Hello,” he greeted quietly as his gentle half smile extended to his eyes that were smoother than chocolate and twice as rich. Suddenly it felt like blazing summer in the small space instead of freezing winter’s cold. “I thought I would come and introduce myself. My name is Clint, and you are...?” 

My throat went dry as he awaited my response. My tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth, and all I could manage was a small squeak that simply made his grin widen. 

“OK then, maybe I was a bit too forward,” he admitted good humouredly. He grabbed a nearby chair and scooted it so he could sit near me, and I took the momentary distraction to collect myself. Maybe I could sound like a sane person instead of a blubbering idiot now. 

“I'm...Beth.” I finally managed to whisper as my eyes fell to stare at my hands twitching nervously in my lap. 

“Well  _ Beth _ ,” my name rolled off his tongue in the most sinful way as his hand reached out to cover my own reassuringly, obviously wanting to offer me some small comfort for my social awkwardness. I jumped at the contact, but did not pull away from the warmth of his large palm engulfing my trembling hands. “It's a pleasure to meet you,” he added as his rough thumb brushed over my skin, leaving a tingling trail of heat that crept up my arm and deep into my chest. If I didn't get a grip soon I would be mewling like a kitten wanting its back scratched. I needed fresh air, and to cool the inferno his closeness had lit inside me. 

“I- I have to go,” I stated abruptly as I pushed away from the table, breaking our contact instantly. A part of me hated to flee, but it was simple self preservation. If I stayed I was guaranteed to do something stupid like beg him to come back to my apartment and fulfill the depraved thoughts running through my mind. I would not allow myself to seem that desperate, even if I was. 

“I will see you around then,  _ Beth.” _ The definite promise hung in the air between us, and I cast one last gaze over my shoulder to see him watching me entranced as I fled home. 

I kept telling myself that I imagined him growling my name possessively, and that those hungry eyes were not watching my every movement as I made my way back to my small apartment. It was all just my silly imagination playing tricks on me. It was nothing a cold shower and some ‘alone’ time couldn't fix. 

Or at least, that was my hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I have been wanting to break into the Avengers genre for quite some time, and it seems I have finally done it. And I get to celebrate my love for my favorite Avenger!!   
> As always kudos, comments, hate mail. I will accept it all.   
> Thanks for stopping by.


End file.
